Once again
by lighteningthegurl
Summary: L is working consistently on the Kira case, until a childhood friend turns up on his doorstep. Will Lawliet grow feelings for her? And most importantly, will he get to her before a certain Light Yagami?
1. Remembering

L's POV

"Are you sure you want to do this Ryuzaki?" Watari asks from behind me, placing another tray of goodies in front of me. I turn to him in my armchair, thumb finding the corner of my mouth immediately.

"I am sure, Watari. If I do not show my face to the task force now, I am scared I might lose their trust. It is a vital part of our investigation." I reach forward for a strawberry and put it in my mouth "And you know if they were kira, they wouldn't be able to kill me due to the fact they don't know my name." I say, munching on the strawberry.

" Well if you're sure sir."He says, leaving the room.

Not long after Watari has left, there is a solid knock on the door. Taking one last longing sip of tea, I approach the door. As I open it, I see six men standing in my doorway;the few brave enough to continue working on the case.

"Yagami of the NPA."

"Er...Matsuda."

"I'm Aizawa."

"Mogi."

"Ukita."

They all hold up their badges, except the girl at the end, who sighs and looks away. She's not stupid. I know that...

*Flashback*

"Lawliet!"She giggled, jiggling her legs up and down on the swing "Higher,Higher!" She yells.

"Ok, Ok!Give me a chance!" I pushed my black bangs off my face, laughing. After the swings, she demanded we go on the roundabout. After a whole day at the park, we ended laying on the field, staring at the stars.

"Lawliet. One day I want to be a amazing as you." She sighs.

"You already are, Maddie!" I exclaim, hugging her close to me.

" I love you, Lawliet."

" I love you too Maddie." Of course, at the time we meant and friends. I was 10, and she was 7. We both lived in Wammy' s orphanage, and we were best friends. She was all I had and I was all she had,and we like it that way. That was before I had to go.

*Flashback over*

It was...Maddie.

My rational mind took over, and I raised my hand torwards them.

"Bang!" I say flatly.

"Eh?!"

"What was that for?!" I wince at their stupidity. If they're not better than this on the case...Well.

"If I were Kira, you would be dead Mr. Aizawa of the NPA." I explain."Now please come in." They obey and wander in my drab hotel room, Maddie last, more cautiously.

"Please, sit" All the men do so, except Maddie.

"I'll stand thank you." Well, if she remembers me, which I deduct is a 97% chance, she's hiding it well. But so am I...She knows how to act in surprise situations. This is going to be one long meeting

AN:

First part of the story! Enjoy! This story can also be found on wattpad and quotev!

Mads

x


	2. Meeting

sigh as I bite my apple, strolling along the plain suburban streets. I'm still angry with Lawliet about last night. I know I didn't exactly act like we used to,, but he didn't even acknowledge me! A simple hello would have been nice. Oh well, today will be a day to forget about Kira, Lawliet and the task force, a day to pretend to be a normal teenager. I chuck my apple in the bin and approach the large, fancy collection of buildings in front of , today is my first day at To-Oh university.

Students are milling around the luscious, well-kept lawn in front of the building, noses in books. The entrance exams had been a breeze, I had played stupid and gained a respectable B, to avoid unwanted attention. I soaked up the warmth from the Sun and continued walking along the gravelly pathway towards the building. I checked my watch. 5 minutes until the welcome speech in the lecture hall. Yep, I better hurry up. I'm reluctant to leave the sunshine and beautiful grounds behind, but nonetheless I accelerate my speed, enjoying the deja vous wash over me at the memory of the old days, rushing not to miss a lesson.

I reach the lecture hall with a few minutes to spare, and spotted one spare seat at the front. So much for unwanted attention. The hall was alive with noise, everyone discussing different subjects of interest.

"Hey, I'm Maddie. Nice to meet you, what's your name?" I hold out my hand to the bored looking boy next to me. He looks at me in surprise and smirks, shuffling closer and slinging and arm around me.

"Well hey Maddie. I'm Riu. You're not from these parts are you?" He says, moving even closer. I try to squeeze out of his grip, but I can't.

"Well I'm originally from England." I state.

"England huh?" Even closer, until he was practically on my lap. That was it. I wanted this guy OFF. Just as I am about to karate chop him in the face, he turns around.

"Excuse me? Would you unhand that young woman at once?! It is clear that she is uncomfortable by your forwardeness." A good looking boy behind me says calmly, voice icy. He has brunette hair and eyes to match. My violator goes red in the face, but the boy looks at him pointedly and he moves away, mumbling. Hmm! I could have dealt with him myself! But i suppose some thanks is required.

"Thanks." I mutter begrudgingly, staring at the boy behind me.

"No problem, people like that...Well, I'm Light Yagami, nice to meet you miss...?" He replies, apparently unaware of my tone.

"Oh I'm Maddie."

"Well Maddie,I look forward to working with you here." A light blush dusts my cheeks. What is wrong with me? I don't notice the boy sitting next to Light until I receive a tap on the shoulder.

"LA- Ryuga? What are you doing here?!" I exclaim, generally confused. It's him, in all his white-shirt-baggy-jeans glory.

"I'm not a stupid as I look you know!" Lawliet teases. Yes, you heard me right, teases. Something's up.

"That's not what I meant!-" I am cut off by a death glare from him. I may be angry with him, but I know when he gives me that look it means: "Shutup and I'll explain later." Light destroys our staring contest, which, I might add, I was winning, by questioning,

"Wait-You two know eachother?" I-"

"Shh! The ceremony' s about to start!"

Well there goes my ordinary-girl day out of the window


End file.
